


tales never filmed

by genderfluid_whizzvin



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M, also i should not be watching this show but oh well, bc simon weirds me out, but i'm writing this anyways, g o d i'm ten years late to this fandom, i haven't even finished the show and i'm already writing this, i'd die for nathan young, idk how i feel about their relationship, w h o o p s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_whizzvin/pseuds/genderfluid_whizzvin
Summary: “No, not sex stuff. Like..cuddling.”“Not sex stuff,” Nathan repeated slowly. Simon could tell it was difficult for Nathan to understand being in a relationship that wasn’t mostly revolved around sex. “Okay, uh.” His fingers brushed against Simon’s thigh before pulling away. “I can do that."





	tales never filmed

**Author's Note:**

> //another song lyric title because i'm not creative at all

Simon Bellamy never thought he’d fall for someone like Nathan Young.

He thought it’d be a girl, first of all. A sweet, caring, selfless girl; essentially the complete opposite of rude, arrogant, selfish Nathan Young.

He hadn’t even realized his feelings for a long time. He would feel himself subconsciously smile at Nathan’s antics and eventually start to follow him around like some sort of puppy dog, but he had assumed it was just admiration. Why he’d admire Nathan, he didn’t know, but that was the solution he had smacked onto his situation, quickly dismissing it without a second thought.

But when Nathan’s hand was on the back of his neck and he was kissing him, slowly but passionately, he began to realize that maybe it wasn’t just admiration.

And he knew who Nathan was, of course. Nathan talked about sex more casually than anyone Simon had heard and he talked about it frequently. Simon could tell that a majority of his relationships were quick - meet the first day, have sex the next, and it’ll be done by the end of the week. So he wasn’t surprised when he felt Nathan’s hand on his thigh, snaking up to pull open the button on Simon’s pants. Simon quickly grabbed his hand and Nathan pulled away, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“Something wrong?” Nathan asked. Simon was surprised to see him genuine and surprised to see him hesitant. He could get used to it.

“I just-” Simon cut himself off, eyes darting away. “I don’t think we should-” He could feel his chest getting tight, but Nathan was being patient and allowed him to relax. “I think we should..take it slower.”

“Slower? What, like dry humping?” Nathan asked, the corner of his mouth quirking. Simon fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“No, not sex stuff. Like..cuddling.”

“Not sex stuff,” Nathan repeated slowly. Simon could tell it was difficult for Nathan to understand being in a relationship that wasn’t mostly revolved around sex. “Okay, uh.” His fingers brushed against Simon’s thigh before pulling away. “I can do that.” He glanced back up at his face, gaze lingering on Simon’s lips. “What about kissing?”

“Kissing’s fi-”

Before Simon could even finish his sentence, Nathan swooped forward, pressing his lips back against Simon’s. “Sorry,” he got out quickly when he pulled away, “it’s just…” His voice trailed off, fingers gingerly touching Simon’s cheek. “You’re so cute. I can’t help myself.”

Simon snorted, letting himself smile as he looked away. “We should sleep. You’re clearly sleep deprived.”

“What makes you say that?”

“The bags under your eyes?” Simon said with a tone that implied it should be obvious, rubbing the dark markings under Nathan’s eyes with his thumb.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I sleep like an angel and, as a result, look like an angel. You might as well just call me an angel.” He scooted onto his mattress, falling onto his back and looking up at Simon as he spoke, who slowly moved to Nathan’s side on the mattress.

“Yeah, okay, sure. You’re an angel.” Simon tried to make sure Nathan heard his sarcasm and didn’t actually believe Simon thought he was an angel, because he was easily anything but.

Nathan grinned, turning on his side so he was facing Simon’s back. “Glad you finally came to your senses.” Simon only rolled his eyes before closing them, and there was a long, still silence before Nathan moved his arm around Simon’s torso and pulled him against his chest. Nathan dipped his head so his face pressed into the spot just above Simon’s spine, curly locks tickling the back of Simon’s neck. Simon was frozen, scared that if he moved, Nathan might take it as a sign of Simon being uncomfortable and pull away.

“Is this fine?” Nathan asked finally, his voice muffled.

“Yeah.” A pause. “Definitely.”

Simon thought he felt Nathan smile against his shirt. “Well, night.”

“Night.”

And Nathan finally got a good night’s sleep.


End file.
